


Sollux attends a masquerade at a prom-like event and dances with Eridan

by AnonymouslyAfraid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, M/M, dear god why, i promised to post this, school/prom au, there's probably three swears in there somewhere so i'm warning you now, three dollars says there's still typos in it that i can't see, vaugely masquerade-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAfraid/pseuds/AnonymouslyAfraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says- Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux attends a masquerade at a prom-like event and dances with Eridan

Sollux walked through the back entrance to the gym, some trolls complained and wondered why they couldn't just go through the front door in the first place. Book in hand, Sollux looked around at the various tables set up. A cutodian handed him a golden masquerade mask. It was flimsy plastic with an elastic string tied through two sloppily punched holes, but it was the only mask he had and it was better than nothing. Human Mexican Music blasted from the other side of the gym from enourmous speakers set on a stage, a human stood behind a small table serving foods. Nachos, Hotdogs, And small tortillas with squares of meat placed on top. Well, beggars can't be choosers, most trolls had probably waited three hours, sollux had waited five. He shrugged dismissively at the thought. The food smelled awful and the air surrounding said food was burning with spices, nonetheless, Sollux was too hungry to complain about such details.

He didn't know if it was the hunger, or if it was just true, but the nachos tasted pretty decent, he dare even think they were good. Really good. The cheese was soupy and burned his tongue like the fires of a scorching hell, and there was no stopping it as it dripped from the corners of his mouth and somhow ended up on his nose. Well, it was either his face be assaulted by the hellish cheeses, or his clothes. While many other trolls took the chance to dress in colorful dresses-- oh wait, no- that was just the girls. Anyhow, even the guys had fancy clothes. Sollux wore a gold shirt and jeans. He wondered briefly why he cared if his shirt got dirty, it was yellow anyways. He figured that was still no excuse to ruin his clothes with cheese. He picked up the can of purple sugar water they'd had in one of the coolers and took a sip. He figured Grape crush was a better flavor than orange. A quick thought popped up which he quickly banished, associating 'Purple sugar water' With a certain seadweller. He couldn't even see the offending troll- infact, he couldn't see anyone. he'd taken his glasses off so the flimsy plastic mask would fit on his face. He was pretty sure that even though he was wearing a mask, others could easily recognize him. After a while, the blurriness of the world began to sting. 'Fuck it' He thought, putting on his glasses underneath the mask. Now it stuck out awkwardly and the tiny slits for his eyes were impossible to see through. A song came on, the DJ requested for everyone to participate in the dance. Sollux shrugged and stood within the crowd of sugar-high trolls. Even as the dancing started, he just stood there. After a while a female screamed at him to get out of her way and he gave up participating, going back over to his shit and reading the book he'd brought with him.

Feferi eventually popped up and sat down next to sollux, who had gathered all of his stuff onto the bleachers."So, did you try the food?" Was when she started the conversation. They talked for a bit, Sollux noted that she wore grey jeans and a black shirt, and like most, had a noticeable lack of a mask. Sollux felt as if the idea of the masquerade was lost on a lot of trolls, but not on some of them. Feferi pointed to the sparkling white butterfly mask someone had brought in, it never seemed to stay with one person. Sollux breifly wondered just whose it was. Just then, he spotted a few violet masks, two or three seadwellers passed by. None were Eridan, and Sollux felt strangely dissapointed by the observation. After a short while later, he said goodbye to Feferi and left the gym. He never understood why the troll and human celebrations were always segregated. Maybe it was because there were just so many of each that they had to split the groups into two, then again it might've been because many preferred to stay within their own species. Even so, he hadn't seen karkat at the Masquerade. Sollux sat in the large empty space that served as a connection to all of the hallways, on one of the benches, reading a book. He wished Aradia was there with him, but she'd left a bit early for some reason or another. Sollux began reading again, he'd had enough party for now. Jade passed by in the hall, stopped, backtracked and went over to sollux. "Hey! Why aren't you dancing with anyone? C'mon! Party!" Sollux shook his head in response. "No, i've had enough party for a decade, besides, no one asked to dance with me." Jade frowned a bit and shrugged, then brightened up again. "Bye sollux!" She chirped. She raced off in the opposite direction without another word, only a smile.

Sollux said hello to some particularilly chatty people and trolls passing through the hallways every once in a while, or more accurately, the approiximately five people walking past throughout the hour or so. He'd only gotten through about half of the book. Someone raced over with a sparkly purple flimsy mask. "Hey!" Sollux looked up and saw Eridan, smiling and slightly panting from running all the way over to him. "Come on and dance wwith me, a great song just came on!" Sollux shrugged. "Ok." Eridan ran off towards the masquerade. Sollux, for some reason, faked reluctance to move. He'd never really danced before, and to dance with Eridan? There was a light fluttering in his stomach, and he didn't know why. Sollux dared smile a bit and followed Eridan. Even with the lights being reduced to strobe lights and christmas lights, Eridan looked stunning in his grey suit, wearing a simple violet tie. Sollux thought of how mundane he must look compared with the seadweller. Eridan offered a hand, which Sollux gladly took. Despite the song not quite being right for a slowdance, that's what a lot of trolls seemed to be doing. Sollux had a slight idea of how to slowdance. Eridan was slightly taller than him, and didn't really seem to know much about slowdancing either. Sollux blushed as some custodians that attended took pictures, but one look at Eridan, and the world just seeemd to melt away. Eridan spun him, and the song ended. Sollux's face felt on fire, luckily, his mask seeemd to hide his blush. He wished he could've kissed him right then and there, but there were too many trolls. Sollux dragged Eridan outside the gym, Eridan didn't object, but wondered aloud what sollux was doing. The question was answered when sollux told him to lean down, and kissed him on the lips. It was breif, but cherished. The two leaned in to kiss again, but Jade jumped forward, Karkat on her left arm, John on her right. "Hey guys!" She cheered. Sollux and Eridan jumped and yelped at her sudden arrival. John and Karkat shot eachother a glance, looking sick and miserable. "C'mon, C'mon! You're gonna miss out on cake!" John broke free of his sister's deathhold and rushed for the bathroom. Karkat slowly slid to the floor. Sollux grimaced. "Are you tourturing them?" He asked.

Sollux would never say it aloud, but he liked that kiss, and hoped that, even with school over, that he could meet up with Eridan again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do i even write?


End file.
